Cantarella
by Chigi-chan
Summary: Sérénité Kirkland is now seventeen, engaged to her closest friend, since childhood, Lukas Bondevik, her wedding is tomorrow but she decided to be an insomniac the day before her life commitment to him. After a few hours of just plan thinking, she finally drifts off to sleep only to recollect memories of her first secret love.


**Cantarella**

It was finally midnight when she finally counted up to fourteen thousand and four hundred. Those were the amount of seconds she counted mentally, in which she had awoke from slumber, and had not been able to go back to sleep at all. This was the third time this week that she had not been able to get a full amount of shut-eye. And she knew that this would result into her being entirely unreasonable and senseless in the morning, _great. _

Sérénité Kirkland pushed away her covers, sat up and crisscrossed her legs; she scratched the back of her head and glanced up at the magenta clock that hung right above her head board. She frowned and plopped back onto her bed in the position of a lazy starfish. Her hands were at the edge, nearly off the bed by a few centimeters.

_Fourteen thousand and seven hundred seconds…..I am going nowhere…., _she thought.

She sighed once more then went back to square one, under the covers in fetal position. This time she was facing the side of her room where her bedroom door stood. Unlike four freaking hours ago she was facing the open window, looking out into the distance where little speaks of light from the city glistened into the late October night. Now the fireplace that her mother lit before kissing her goodnight began to die down, which was strange because she didn't know fires couldn't last that long. Outside the city was still dimly light in the far distance, and the moon hung high diagonally from it. The clock's constant ticking started to ware on Sérénité's nerves. So she snuggled deep into the softness of her pillow that caressed her cheek.

She closed her tired eyes.

The luminous light of the moon danced through the glass of her window. The room was still, silent in the dead of night. Unorganized luggage and boxes were placed everywhere in the most inconvenient places in her so called "bedroom". Decorations she had placed a while back ago were now either placed in one of the various boxes, or were given to Sophie, her younger cousin, or thrown away. Everything from her old stuffed animals, to picture frames, to her clothes were either passed down to the youngest or thrown away. The only things were to be remained were her bed and the clock that hung directly above it.

She opened her eyes.

Sérénité Kirkland sighed loudly, and looked at the diamond ring that rested on her wedding finger. Her mother had always told her to be grateful for what she had. Being born into a rich and noble family, having such gentle and loving parents, a protective, loving older brother, and kind and genuine uncles and aunts. Marrying such a handsome and sweet man that she had known since she was child. Most girls in this generation were forced to marry whomever their father chose, but in this case Sérénité chose for herself. She chose, Lukas Bondevik. And with that she slowly drifted her hands to her stomach feeling a slight bump.

Yes, Sérénité Kirkland was pregnant with her fiancé's child, and she was about three weeks into pregnancy.

But that wasn't the reason why he asked her to be his wife, no, she found out she was pregnant months after their engagement. They were head over heels in love with each other, and that made it easy for her to tell him the news. His usual emotionless face swiftly turned into a pure smile, and he gracefully pulled her into his embrace and whispered 'I love you's in her ear. The news quickly spread amongst both families. Lukas' older brother, Mathias was utterly surprised to hear this and without thinking yelled, "You were supposed to stay away from her virginity until after the wedding!" that ended with Lukas strangling him with his tie that day. Everyone one else's anticipation built up, not only were they excited for the wedding but for the birth of their child as well. And she was only seventeen.

She sat up again, and swung her legs off the bed. And began walking, her footsteps silent. She stopped in front of her closet and opened it revealing a sweet heart cut, ivory wedding gown along with her rose embroidered veil. She took it out and ran her hand down the dress, feeling the intricate detail and satin material that, Francesca, Uncle Francis' daughter and her maid of honor, had picked and designed. She knew it would be a little tight because of her forming baby bump, but she'll be fine. She was excited to wear the dress that Francesca invested all her time in and she knew that everyone was eager to see the girl's design, and awe on how beautiful Sérénité would look. Her mother counted the week until the wedding, and the weeks had decreased into days, and now tomorrow at two in Saint Anthony's Cathedral.

And look at her; she's not even going to be able to stay awake tomorrow since she decided to be an insomniac for the night. But it wasn't by choice- it was because she just could not rest her eyes; so many things were just crowded inside her head at last minute. Tonight was the last night in her room, in her house even. For tomorrow, after the ceremony and reception, she and Lukas are leaving to go on their Honey moon, and her relatives were going to move and arrange all of her belongings and wedding gifts inside the mansion they were going to share till time's end. It didn't give her any sense of nervousness; no she understood that tomorrow she will go from Lady Sérénité V. Kirkland to Lady Sérénité V.K Bondevik, and that she would officially be Lukas' permanent love. But something that never left her mind since she was fourteen remained gnawing at her since the day **he **and her shared their last kiss as secret lovers.

She face palmed her forehead, _why the hell am I thinking about him now! I'm getting married today! _She thought to herself. She looked at the clock. Two thirty in the morning. She placed the dress back into her closet, and climbed back into bed. She looked up at the chiffon pink colored ceiling, and yawned. _Might as well go to sleep since I got to go get up at six. _She once more went back to square one, going to fetal position under the feather soft comforter. Before drifting into slumber she pulled out her necklace, a sapphire in crested ring with a silver band on a gold chain, out from under her loose tee. And held it in her hands, feeling the scratched and engraved designs on the band. That was the ring **he **had given her before their final goodbye a while back. She smiled and kissed it.

Finally she closed her eyes once more and began to recollect the memories she buried under depths of time. She wanted for them to burn into her mind one last time before she lets them all go.


End file.
